


Nope

by HamilTrash2097



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilTrash2097/pseuds/HamilTrash2097
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is not my story just am writing a reaction to Isiga_Inkblood's 10th chapter of Grab Their Hand and Whisper Run</p>
<p>she owns this story and its ideas</p>
<p>I am posting this for her to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isiga_Inkblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grab Their Hand and Whisper Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436910) by [Isiga_Inkblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/pseuds/Isiga_Inkblood). 



This is my reaction to a fanfiction I read in which Toy Freddy or Fredrick gets made into an aggressive bear. I was mad as hell when I read what Vincent did to him! So I decided to write a short chapter about the way I would handle it. Story still belongs to the rightful author. 

 

In the lab:  
Bernard sat in his cage watching horrified as they threw Fredrick into his cage harshly after sedating him. “That son a of a bitch is a fighter.” The handler remarked. “Heh he’s not so tough now that he’s muzzled.” The other laughed hitting the bars of the cage Fredrick is in. Angel whimpered and Bernard was scared stiff. The handlers left and in came Vincent to check on his “subjects”. “How are you feeling?” He asked. “What did you do to my friend?!” Bernard cried. “Nothing serious just a bit of personality tweaking.” Vincent drawled smirking. “You and Angel did very well, I wish I could say the same for bear boy.” Bernard bristled, “You’re heartless!” “Thank you for noticing.” Vincent said. “Besides I know you like Fredrick a lot more than as a friend.” Bernard blushed darkly, “So what! I’m allowed to like him!” Vincent laughed at him, “Why must all you bunnies be gay? Don’t you know it’s a sin!” Bernard shrunk back and started to cry. Suddenly the doors to the lab slammed open and in walked a very angry looking teenage girl with pink glasses. She walked over to Vincent and shoved him onto a table chaining him there; she then got close to his face and said calmly, “I came to fuck your shit up.” She then hit him hard on the face breaking his nose; Vincent howled in pain. “You can fuck adults up but YOU DO NOT TOUCH INNOCENT CHILDREN!!” Vincent glared at her, “This is assault!” “No, this is karma!” She replied grabbing a remote. “I assure you sir an aggressive bear is the least of your problems.” Fredrick woke up hearing the shouting. He looks at the girl looming over Vincent. “Now you will pay for touching them.” Her face was stone cold when she shocked the hell out of him. “OWWW!!!” he howled. “Feel the pain you put them through you asshole.” She says shocking him until he passed out. “Damn mad scientists…” She grumbled stuffing him in a cage locking the door. They gaped at her violent approach, “What? He deserves it.” She said unlocking their cages. “Now to get you out of here.” She used the radio to get Jeremy in the room; “You take them back to the pizzeria and never bring them back. If you do you will end up like purple face.” Jeremy swallowed hard. “R-right, come on guys.” Jeremy said leading them out. 

-15 minutes later-  
“Here we are.” Jeremy said letting them out of the car. “Let’s go” So into the pizzeria they went; Jeremy left them at the stage and went home. “Freddy?” Bernard called loudly and the bear came upstairs. “Boys!” he brought them downstairs and everyone smiled relieved. “That was the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen…” Angel muttered. “You think?” Bernard deadpanned. “Hm…” Fredrick said still muzzled. They got the chains off him and he nodded, “That girl was something though…” “What girl?” Foxy said. “I don’t know she just sort of showed up, beat up Vincent and stuffed him in a cage.” Bernard said. “Yeah” Angel agreed. “And told Jeremy he’d end up the same way if he ever brought us back.” The adults gaped in shock, “Seriously?” Foxy said. “Uh huh and she said bad words.” Bernard said. “By any chance did she look like this?” Spring showed them a picture. “That’s her!” Bernard said. “No wonder Vincent got beat up…” He chuckled. “Naomi is a friend of mine and hates Vincent for many reasons but mostly for what he does to us.” “So she just shows up and hurts people?” Freddy said. “Pretty much.” Spring agreed. “Well at least we know someone cares.” Fredrick said.


End file.
